Favorite Tutor
by bangtanoppa
Summary: Ada suatu hal tentang Mark yang membuat Jinyoung penasaran. Apa karena Mark yang tidak bisa fokus atau Mark yang selalu berbicara apa yang ada dipikirannya? Atau Mark yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat? Jinyoung memutuskan untuk mencari tau alasan sesungguhnya sesegera mungkin. WARNING! YAOI FANFICTION. MARKJIN COUPLE. GOT7. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Favorite Tutor**

Park Jinyoung adalah seorang pelajar miskin yang harus menggunakan waktunya dengan bijak. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi karena tidak ingin ketinggalan bus menuju sekolahnya. Setelah sekolah, biasanya ia akan langsung belajar sehingga tidak perlu memerlukan banyak pencahayaan dari lampu ketika malam hari. Jinyoung memohon pada orang tuanya agar dirinya bisa belajar di Seoul, orang tuanya pun menyetujui hal tersebut namun dengan satu syarat ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Orang tua Jinyoung menginginkan dirinya untuk mengambil alih pertanian namun ia jelas menolak sehingga orang tuanya membiarkan ia pergi tanpa uang sedikitpun. Jinyoung tau dalam hati kedua orang tuanya ingin dirinya gagal dan kembali ke rumah. Untuk menghidupi dirinya Jinyoung bekerja sebagai tutor, bekerja direstoran dan mini market.

Hal itu berlangsung hingga ia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi tutor seorang Mark Tuan. Bayarannya sangat besar, satu juta perjam bukanlah hal yang bisa Jinyoung tolak begitu saja. Namun ada suatu hal tentang Mark yang membuat Jinyoung penasaran. Apa karena Mark yang tidak bisa fokus atau Mark yang selalu berbicara apa yang ada dipikirannya? Atau Mark yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat? Jinyoung memutuskan untuk mencari tau alasan sesungguhnya sesegera mungkin.

**Orginal story by loveandgames**


	2. Golden Job Offer

Bangun pukul 5 pagi, Jinyoung segera mandi dan menggunakan seragamnya. Jinyoung tersenyum melihat bayangannya dikaca. 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jadi tersenyumlah'

"Selamat pagi ahjjuma" Jinyoung membungkuk pada seorang wanita yang sedang menyiram tanamannya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Jinyoung, datanglah setelah pulang sekolah. aku akan memberikan beberapa labu untukmu" ia tau bahwa Jinyoung hidup sendirian jadi ia sering memberi Jinyoung sayuran dari kebunnya. Jinyoung sangat bersyukur karena hal itu membantunnya dalam urusan makan. Wanita itu seperti ibu kedua bagi Jinyoung.

"baiklah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu nyonya Park. Hari yang indah untukmu" Jinyoung segera berlari menuju tempat perhentian bus, bus yang ia tunggu sudah tiba. Jinyoung menduduki tempat paling belakang di bus itu sehingga ia bisa belajar untuk ulangan nanti. Ia tidak akan mampu untuk bermalasan. Bus datang sangat pagi, namun bus selanjutnya datang sangat lama sehingga membuat dirinya harus menaiki bus yang lebih awal. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu sampai disekolah satu jam lebih awal. Di jam itu biasanya ia membantu guru-guru diruangan mereka atau ia belajar diperpustakaan.

"Selamat pagi" Jinyoung membungkuk sebelum memasuki ruang guru, ia bisa melihat wali kelasnya di meja kerjanya, bekerja keras. Sang guru sangat fokus pada beberapa kertas dokumen sehingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Jinyoung.

"selamat pagi Jin seonsaengnim. Anda terlihat sibuk hari ini"

"Oh Jinyoung, kau disini. aku sedang melihat beberapa komplen orang tua murid. Seorang ibu mengklaim bahwa kami para guru tidak mengajar anaknya dengan baik sehingga nilai anaknya sangat buruk."

"mengapa ia tidak mencari seorang tutor untuk anaknya?" Jinyoung duduk pada sebuah bangku yang dibawa Jin seonsaengnim dari rumah sejak Jiyoung sering datang dan ia merasa kasihan ketika melihat Jinyoung harus terus berdiri.

"sang ibu sudah membuat sebuah pengumuman bahwa ia mencari seorang tutor di papan pengumuman, tetapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Ia bersedia membayar dua kali lebih banyak daripada jumlah yang biasa dibayarkan pada tutor . menurutku semua orang tau tentang anaknya sehingga tidak ada yang menanggapinya" Jin seonsaeng mengingat betapa menyusahkan sang murid hingga membuat kepalanya sakit setiap ia mengajar segala hal pada anak itu. Anak itu tidak fokus dan mudah sekali terganggu.

"siapa?" Jinyoung bertanya dengan penasaran

"Mark Tuan" jawab Jin seonsaengnim pelan

"Oh, itu akan sangat sulit" Jinyoung mengerti, ia mengingat bagaimana anak itu hanya tidur dalam kelas atau melihat ke arah luar jendela sepanjang pelajaran. Anak itu terkadang berkomentar tidak penting terhadap para guru. Hal tersebut terlihat tidak dilakukannya dengan maksud tertentu, ia terlihat sangat polos meskipun ia membuat berbagai kesulitan pada guru.

"tidak ada yang berani menjadi tutor untuk anaknya, bayarannya juga sangat tinggi. Satu juta untuk satu jam" ucap Jin seonsaeng menggelengkan kepalanya

"apa? Satu juta untuk satu jam? Itu gila" Jinyoung tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Untuk tutor biasanya hanya tiga ratus ribu sejam dan menurut Jinyoung itu sudah termasuk mahal.

"Ah, Jinyoung bisakah kamu menjadi tutornya? Kau adalah orang yang sabar dan bijak sana, dimana kekurangan Mark menurutku kau bisa menyelesaikannya bersama Mark."

"saya?" Jinyoung tidak tau harus bagaimana. Apakah ia ingin menambah masalah lain dalam hidupnya? Namun, dengan uang itu ia bisa membayar uang sewa dan uang sekolah dengan mudah ditambah dengan uang hasil ia bekerja di restoran.

"apakah kamu bisa?" Jin seonsaeng bertanya sambil memberi puppy eyes. Jinyoung tidak mempunyai pilihan, tapi mengangguk. Ia tau ia akan menyesal dengan keputusannya nanti. Jinyoung mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena bel pertanda kelas mulai telah berbunyi. Jin seonsaeng tersenyum menatap Jinyoung hingga ia menghilang. Kemudian ia mulai tersenyum mengerikan dan berteriak penuh kebahagiaan membuat teman kerjanya terkejut.

"Jin apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Faye, guru bahasa inggris, bertanya sambil menatap keheranan pada teman terbaiknya itu. Ia tau Jin bertingkah seperti itu ketika melakukan sesuatu yang jahil.

"aku mendekatkan kedua murid favoritku" Jin seonsaeng tersenyum bahagia, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal ini, sebelumnya ia menjodohkan Faye dengan membuat Faye pergi ke kencan buta yang sebenarnya direncanakan untuk dirinya. Sekarang Faye telah menikah dengan pria yang ia temui di kencan buta. Jin akan menjodohkan seseorang ketika ia merasakan dua orang terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Ia merasakan hal ini ketika ia melihat Jinyoung dan Mark berjalan melewati satu sama lain dua hari lalu. Mereka berdua terlihat sempurna bersama, kepribadian mereka saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

"Halo nyonya Tuan, saya membawa murid nomor satu saya untuk menjadi tutor bagi Mark" kata Jin seonsaeng dan Jinyoung membungkuk sopan. Nyonya Tuan melihat Jinyoung lebih baik dan sopan dibanding apa yang telah dideskripsikan oleh Jin seonsaeng.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal satu sama lain. Mark berada dilantai atas. Jin seonsaeng maukah anda tinggal sebentar untuk minum teh?"

"baiklah jika tidak merepotkan. Jinyoung pergilah ke atas"

Jinyoung mengikuti perintah nyonya Tuan dan Jin seonsaeng, tapi rumah ini sangat besar dan membuat kebingungan. Beruntung, kamar Mark tertulis namanya pada bagian pintu. Jinyoung mengetuk dua kali.

"Masuklah" teriak sebuah suara

Jinyoung perlahan membuka pintu, nampak Mark sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil mendengarkan head phone. Jinyoung tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika melangkah masuk dan menatap Mark. Mark menatapnya balik selama beberapa detik dan kemudian ia terlihat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kamu yang akan menjadi tutorku kan?" Mark dengan serega melepaskan headphone dan langsung menuntun Jinyoung menuju meja belajarnya. Ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang murid nakal. Ia terlihat seperti ia siap belajar dan sangat fokus.

"mari kita mulai dengan sejarah korea" Jinyoung dengan segera merik kembali pemikirannya tentang Mark. Ketika buku dibuka, Mark mulai menguap dan melihat sekitar kecuali bukunya. Jinyoung mencoba membuat Mark fokus, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"kembali pada ketika Jepang menyerang Korea-" Jinyoung berbalik untuk menatap Mark

"kamu memiliki mata yang indah" Mark tersenyum padanya, Jinyoung merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan kencang tiba-tiba. Mark menangkap basah gerak gerik Jinyoung.

Jinyoung dapat merasakan telinganya menjadi merah, ia mencoba kembali fokus pada buku. Ia mencoba mengabaikan pujian tersebut dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kaisar-" Jinyoung kembali berbicara namun dipotong lagi.

"apakah kau sering bernyanyi? Suaramu terdengar merdu" Mark menyandarkan kepala ke atas meja dan menatap Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengakui kelebihannya itu dan kemudian tersadar bahwa itu salah.

"aku tidak bisa mengajarimu jika kamu terus memotong ucapanku" Jinyoung mencoba sebisa mungkin agar suaranya terdengar marah, Mark segera duduk dengan rapi.

"Oh maafkan aku, aku hanya bertanya karena penasaran. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah" suara Mark terdengar menyesal membuat Jinyoung menjadi tidak enak karena sudah memarahinya.

"tidak apa" Jinyoung merasa lega melihat Mark berusaha keras untuk fokus. Of course Mark tetap saja tertarik oleh burung yang terbang, semut yang lewat dan sebagainya. Tapi ia masih dapat mengingat 80% dari apa yang diajarkan oleh Jinyoung. Ia bukan anak yang susah diajar, ia hanya memelurkan banyak perhatian dan waktu untuk menyerap segala informasi. Jinyoung merasa puas karena pekerjaannya berjalan lancar dan ia juga senang dengan bayaran yang ia dapatkan. Jinyoung merasa harus berterima kasih pada Jin seonsaengnim.

"aku akan mengantarmu keluar" Mark dengan cepat merapikan buku dan pensil sebelum menuntun Jinyoung meneruni tangga. Mark memeluk ibunya dan ibunya mengacak rambut Mark. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, Jinyoung memikirkan orang tuanya dan kemudian mendesah. Dengan menjadi tutor, Jinyoung tidak perlu bekerja ditempat lain. Ia melihat Mark dan tersenyum padanya dan merasa sangat berterima kasih. Hari ini bertemu hanya dalam beberapa jam, namun Jinyoung sangat berterima kasih pada Mark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
